Facebook Fiasco
by Gleekmel2509
Summary: Brittany and Santana wake up to a suprise on Facebook!


**Facebook Fiasco **

"San are you there" Brittany grumbled as she slowly sat up from the bed. Head pounding, she brushed her shaky hand through her hair and peered around.

Panic set in as the absence of her friend became apparent. Voice rising by the second, Brittany called out again.

"San, San where are you" she shouted in frustration. However, calm quickly over took her aching body as the Latinas body appeared in the doorway. Her hair stuck out in all directions, with a wining scowl on her face.

"Brit, I'm right here. Now can you please stop shouting, my head is killing me". Santana moaned, grasping the bridge of her nose in discomfort.

Brittany pouted at the girl's miserable attitude. She was hung-over too but the Latina always seemed to get it worse. As memories of last night invaded Brittany's mind, the blonde couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. Evidence of the nights festivities were evident all through out the room. The hangover was totally worth it.

"Come here" Brittany mouthed, beckoning Santana forward. Patting the empty space on the bed next to her body.

Santana rolled her eyes at the smiling girl. She could never understand how the girl could be so cheery after all those drinks last night. Her head felt ready to explode. Santana walked forward and placed her body gently down in the space next to the blonde. Instinctively entwining their fingers and resting her pounding head on the girls shoulder. Brittany's soothing hand stroked a pattern on the back of her hand in comfort.

"Must have been some night San"

"Yeah, how much did we drink last night?"

"A lot, your floor is covered in empty vodka bottles. I wonder what we got up to. I can only remember little things"

"Yeah, me too, like when you went into my garden and danced for me in your underwear".

"What, I can't remember that" Brittany pouted, glancing over at Santana in concern.

"Don't worry, it was late and I'm sure no one else was watching. But you were really hot though" Santana winked, smirking proudly at her girl.

A sudden vibration caused both girls to jump. Santana reached under the covers and located the source of the disturbance. Brittany's phone glowed bright with the name of the incoming caller flashing across the screen. Santana scowled at the screen before handing the phone reluctantly over to the blonde. Seeing the scowl on the Latinas face, Brittany took her phone cautiously into her hand before accepting the call and placing the phone to her ear.

Santana sat back, crossing her arms over her chest as she listened to the conversation.

"Hello" answered Brittany warily.

"Hey Brit"

"Oh hi Artie its you"

"Yeah, don't you look at caller ID" he laughed

"Err I forgot, so what's up"

"Britt, we need to talk"

"I thought we were already doing that" Brittany questioned confused.

"Well we are but never mind. Any way, did you really mean what you said on face book last night?"

"Errm I don't know why"

"Well I need to know Britt, its kind of important. If you did then, I'm sorry but we have to break up"

"What I don't understand, what did I say"

"Britt I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore, you will understand when you check your face book. Well I've got to go bye".

Brittany stared back at her phone in confusion. She gazed at Santana but was met by her confused face as well.

"Britt I'm sorry, are you ok" Santana soothed as she stroked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well Arite just broke up with you, and you must be upset so I'm consoling you" Santana answered with a hint if sadness. She couldn't look the blonde in the eye as her true happiness of their breakup may show. She couldn't bear to be that insensitive as Brittany was bound to be upset. Brittany however shrugged and pulled the Latina into a hug.

"Its ok, I'm not upset. Truth is I was going to break up with him anyway. I'm just curious to find out what I did on facebook last night". Brittany pondered as she pushed back to look Santana in the eye.

"Come on lets find out" Santana spoke as she grabbed the blondes hand and dragged her to the computer desk.

Santana sat in her computer chair and patted her knees, indicating to Brittany to sit down. The blonde smiled sweetly and accepted the invitation. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Santana sat back and allowed the girl to log into her account on the computer. Santana held her tightly in anticipation.

**18 notifications**

Brittany glanced backwards and caught the Latinas eyes. Worry was evident in those blue eyes as the amount of notifications worried her. Santana gave the blonde a reassuring squeeze before nodding back to the computer screen.

**18 people commented on your status.**

Brittany inhaled a deep breath before clicking on the link. Both girls held their breath as they read the screen.

**Brittany "ducky" Pierce: **_Just wanted to saty I have a secret!11!1 San I love you with all my heart and im Sirius. Our lady kisses were so hot tonight and I know now you wuv me too. your speech wun me over and im soo appy that your ready for mee. I would ave waited till the end off time for u anyway. Love u sanny bear! _

_**Santana Lopez: **__Britt that was supposed to bee a secrte. Love you ttoo and our kisses were really hot._

_**Quinn fabray**__: wow you guys are drunk but I'm so happy that you're finally getting together and coming out._

_**Noah "puck" Puckerman: **__HOT! Can I come over?_

_**Rachel Berry:**__ Wow this is great I'm so proud of both of you, my dads will be so happy to hear about this. Oh and Puck; back off you creep. _

_**Kurt Hummel**__: At last. I thought you guys were never gonna come out._

_**Mercedes Jones**__: Get in there Satan!_

_**Blaine Anderson**__: wow congtrats. That must have taken a lot of Courage!_

_**Artie Abrahams**__: Errm Brit, I think we need to talk :s_

_**Tina Cohen-chang**__: Awkward._

_**Santana Lopez:**__ you guise need a life. I am getin laid tonight and your on ere! Look at your life look at yoor choices._

_**Noah "puck" Puckerman: **__Guys seriously can I come over._

_**Santana Lopez:**_ Fuck of Puck!

_**Finn Hudson:**_ Aww Brit that's great. I'm so happy for you and Santana.

_**William Shuster:**_ Wow good for you. Why don't you two sing a song about it in glee?

_**Emma Pillsbury**_**:** Will, why are you commenting on a student's facebook?

_**Noah "puck" Puckerman: **__Hey Mrs. P, are you busy tonight. Apparently I am free._

_**Santana Lopez: **__Puck im gonna kill you, get off britz profile.___

_**Brittany "ducky" Pearce: **__tanks everyone! San come to bed I miss you!1_

_**Santana Lopez**__: Bye biches ive got a lady watin for me _

Both girls stared at the screen in disbelief. Moments went by as they re-read the conversation several times. Finally a small gasp left the Latinas lips. Brittany instantly stiffened and turned her head slowly to gaze at the girl.

"Are you mad at me" Brittany whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"What. No, of course not". Chuckled Santana as she reassuringly pulled the blonde in for a peck. They gazed for what felt like hours into each others eyes. Brittanys was the first one to break the silence. Brushing a strand of the Latinas black hair behind her ear.

"But, now everyone knows and does that mean that you do want to be with me. Officially". Brittany pondered, gazing at the girl with concern.

Santana smiled sweetly at her confused friend. Placing her hands around the girls head Santana placed another quick kiss on the girl's luscious lips. Brittany smiled into the kiss but frowned in confusion again. Before a word left the blondes mouth, Santana turned her head slowly to face the computer screen again.

"Look at the screen Brit, what has changed on your profile".

The Latina waited patiently as Brittany scanned the screen. Eventually a small squeal of delight left her lips. Turning her beaming face back round to face Santana.

"Brittany "Ducky" Pearce is now in a relationship with Santana Lopez" the blonde quoted cheerfully.

"See, facebook says were official so that means that we are. We are now officially together and open about it. I don't care who knows anymore, I love you and that's all that matters. Plus facebook never lies".

Santana barely had time to blink before both she toppled sideways of the chair. Brittany resting on top of her in a tight embrace. Santana had never felt so happy in her life than she did right now. She owed it a all to facebook (and alcohol).


End file.
